christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pantokrator
Pantokrator is a progressive melodic death metal band that originated out of Luvehult, Sweden in the continent of Europe. The band began in 1996 with the lineup of Vocalist Karl Walfridsson and Guitarist Mattias Johansson.guardofdark (January 30, 2003). "Pantokrator". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on November 19, 2019. History Pantokrator began in Autumn 1996, originally as a rock band with Karl Walfridsson and Mattias Johansson joining a band when some members dropped out.thrashboy (December 5, 2013). "Interview With 'Pantokrator'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 19, 2019.Beard, Mace (August 22, 2016). "Interview: Pantokrator". The Bearded Dragon's Metal. Retrieved on November 19, 2019. The style changed to where they were performing covers of Tourniquet and Mortification. The other members departed and they added on Jonas Wallinder on Bass and Rickard Gustafsson on Drums. With the lineup, the band released a demo titled Unclean Plants / Ancient Path, independently. A year later, Even Unto the Ends of the Earth, was released. Between 2000 and 2001, the band released two EPs Allhärskare and Songs of Solomon. A split was released in 2001, titled In the Bleak Midwinter / Songs of Solomon, alongside Sanctifica. Following the release of those, the band went to work to release their debut album, titled Blod, which came out in 2003 via Rivel Records."Pantokrator - Blod (2003, CD)". Discogs. Retrieved on November 20, 2019. That same year, Johnathan Jansson joined the band as a Guitarist and Backing Vocalist. Four years later, the band released a sophomore followup after being relatively silent, titled Aurum, which came out through Whirlwind Records."Pantokrator - Aurum (2007, CD)". Discogs. Retrieved on November 20, 2019. In 2010, the band released a new single, "The Initiation". In 2014, the band released their third studio album, Incarnate, via their new label, Rottweiler Records.Simula, Collin. "Pantokrator - Incarnate". HM Magazine. Retrieved on November 20, 2019. In 2016, the band released a cover of "Awesome God" and in 2017, a new single, titled "Days of Wrath".thrashboy (March 27, 2016). "Listen to 'Pantokrator' Version of 'Awesome God'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 20, 2019.Beard, Mason (May 5, 2017). "Pantokrator release "Days of Wrath"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 20, 2019. The band is currently working on new material. Members Current * Karl Walfridsson - Vocals (1996-present) * Mattias Johansson - Guitars (1996-present) * Johnathan "Steele" Jansson - Guitars, Backing Vocals (2003-present) * Jonas Wallinder - Bass (1997-present) * Rickard "Ricke" Gustafsson - Drums (1997-present) Live * Lines Pilebrand - Bass (2011) * Johan Ylendstrand - Bass (2013-2014) Session * Hubertus Liljegren - Guitars (2001) Discography Studio albums * Blod (2003) * Aurum (2007) * Incarnate (2014) EPs * Allhärskare (2000) * Songs of Solomon (2001) Demos * Unclean Plants / Ancient Path (1997) * Even Unto the Ends of the Earth (1998) Singles * "Leviathan" (2007) * "The Initiation" (2010) * "Awesome God" (2016) * "Day of Wrath" (2017) Splits * In the Bleak Midwinter / Songs of Solomon (2001; w/ Sanctifica) Compilations * 97-98 (2000) * 1997-2000 (2001) * A Decade of Thoughts 1996 - 2006 (2007) * Sands of Time (2014) Compilation appearances * Overcome Or Burn Forever In Hell... (Including The Arachnid Terror Sampler) (2002) * Power From the Sky - A New Wave of Swedish Metal! (2002) * Out of Darkness ... By the Blood (2003) * Extreme Music Sampler Volume 6 (2004) * Ancient Ceremonies - Compilation Vol. 11 - Issue 14 (2008) * Legacy 03/08 Sampler 1 (2008) * Christian Deathcore: Volume 3 (2014) * United We Skate Benefit Comp - Vol 5 Metal (2015) * Meltdown Echoes of Eternity (2016) * God's Metal Militia Volume 2 (2016) * Metal From The Dragon (Vol. 2) (2017) References